Milk (character)
- 12▾= - 1P= }} - 8▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} }} |caption = Longing for the sweet love♥ |birthplace = Fukuoka, Kyushu, Japan |birthdate = March 29th |gender = Female |race = Human |ecolor = Black |hcolor = Pink |hobby = Visiting dessert shops |like = Strawberry tarts, mille-feuille |dislike = Membranes forming in hot milk |appearance1 = pop'n music 8 |appearance2 = pop'n music 12 Iroha, pop'n music ラピストリア |theme = Eurobeat Nyoro Rock Shock Me |designer = shio}} Milk is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 8. Personality あま～いお菓子が大好きで、とびっきりのあま～い恋に憧れる女の子。 バイト先の歯医者さんで運命の人を探すけど 「ちょっと神経ぬいたぐらいでみんななくからゲンメツしちゃう」 と理想の高さに難航中みたい。 She is a girl who loves~ sweets, whilst longing for sweet~ love. She's looking for her destined person while working a part-time job as a dentist "Though sometimes I strike a nerve a bit and they cry" However, she seems to be running into difficulties finding the ideal height. In Pop'n Music Lapistoria, Milk wields a red heart-shaped lapis. Character Information See Milk (character)/Character Information. Appearance Eurobeat Milk is a woman with black eyes and large, neck-lengthened pink hair, tied into pigtails with a pair of red strawberry hair clips that are securing them. On her head is a small white hat with a pink design. She wears a white dress with a hot pink sections at the bottom, matching with thigh-high boots that have hot pink heels and red trim. She has a red heart shaped badge on the left side on her chest, a red belt tied around her waist, connected to a bag, and a bandage on her right arm. Her original palette is reused in Shock Me, from Pop'n Music Lapistoria. Her attire is presented in her appearance from HELLO! POP'N MUSIC, with minor changes. In her 2P palette, Milk's hair is altered into a teal color and has deep blue eyes. Her dress and hat are light gray with a navy blue trim, whilst her belt and eggplant hair clips. Her boots are plain black with blue heels and violet trim, while her heart badge is magenta pink. Nyoro Rock Milk wears a pink yukata with a pattern of light pink hearts on the bottom. She wears red and white striped sandals, black socks, and yellow-orange and red orange hair clips instead of strawberries. Her yukata is tied with a yellow and orange striped obi with a red line and yellow flowers, and she keeps her heart badge. Cameos Milk's summer attire gives her a white bikini having red polka dots with a matching, frilled miniskirt, white sunglasses with pink lenses and magenta pink high heeled sandals. The tips of her hair are shaded darker. This card is available in the Pop'n Music Sunny Park Card Collection. NET Self Other Character Comments Pop'n Music 12 Iroha: おニューの着物を買ってごきげんなんだって。 ウフフ。うかれすぎちゃってゴメンナサイ☆ I bought a new kimono and have been in a good mood. Ehehe. Sorry I'm a bit too high in spirits☆ Pop'n Music Lapistoria: あま～い恋に、オシゴトに、理想を追いかけて新世界へ。 …そろそろ運命の人に出会えたっていい頃じゃない？！ Sweet love~, working, chasing my ideals into the new world. ...Now is a good time for my man of fate to appear! Trivia *Milk's birthdate is identical to Chizuru's. *On Lisa's gallery section of Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪, Milk appeared wearing is waitress based attire, but the design was soon rejected and remains unused. *In Milk's Win animation, Milk's miniature demon can be seen on her left, picking a cavity. *Milk shares the red heart with Shinonome Natsuhi and Suiri. Gallery Animations milk popn8 sprite ani remaster.gif|Neutral Milk Great.gif|Great Milk FEVER!.gif|FEVER! Milk win.gif|Win Milk Win.gif|FEVER! Win Milk Lose.gif|Lose Milkgood.gif|Good Milk Miss.gif|Miss 12milk.gif|Neutral (Nyoro Rock) Screenshots Milk Fever Win.gif|Fever Win Cha_main_milk_01.png|Milk's appearance in Pop'n Music Lapistoria Profile milk waitress sketch.jpg|Milk as a waitress in Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪ IMG E5774.JPG Merchandise Milk_card.jpg|Milk's card Milk_change.jpg|Change card Milk Keychain.jpg|Milk 3D keychain Milk_Plush.jpg|Milk Pugyutto plush Category:Characters Category:Pop'n Music 8 Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 8 AC Characters Category:Females Category:Pop'n Music 8